


but I can't get this shit out of my head

by strawberryicebreakers (TheUltimateFandomer)



Series: crazy little thing called love [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Papillon (2018)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, back on my bullshit for the second night in a row!, charami porn part two: electric boogaloo, is that even a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFandomer/pseuds/strawberryicebreakers
Summary: Nervous, Charlie watched the screen. The bubble signifying Malek’s response appeared and disappeared rapidly before he chose what to say.[R. Malek: I think you know exactly what I need, Charlie.]





	but I can't get this shit out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in the span of 24-hours. fun!
> 
> this story's song: better now by post malone. don't judge me.
> 
> I have so much homework I need to do.
> 
> enjoy, you gremlins.

A notification from his laptop brought Charlie out of the trance he’d been stuck in, reading an email that his agent sent him about a role on some T.V drama. A small orange pop-up appeared at the edge of his screen.

_ R. Malek is online. Want to chat? _

His finger hovered over the keypad as he tried to decide what to do. If Malek’s tendencies were really as technophobic as the media played them out to be, chances were that it was an accident, and that he hadn’t meant to open the website. Still, Charlie considered that it wouldn’t hurt to send him a message. He clicked “yes,” and typed.

_ You: Hey! What’s up? _

And he immediately regretted it. “Fuck,” he said to himself, “did I just make this weird?” After all, there wasn’t exactly a precedent for what to say to a co-worker who probably thought of the time you two had sex as a one-off when, in reality, you really wanted to make something more of it. 

Fuck, He made it weird. The next time he sees Malek is going to be uncomfortable and Charlie won’t be able to stand it. Standing beside him, trying to pretend like nothing happened, like he didn’t receive the best oral of his life in a hotel shower from his cock-hungry co-star would be torture, especially if he knew it would never happen again. A small “ping!” brings his attention back to the screen.

_ R. Malek is typing... _

_ R. Malek: nothing much, what about yourself? _

Grinning to himself, Charlie tries to think of a response. Something witty, but romantic would work, Malek seemed like the kind of guy that likes to be treated as if he’s a precious artifact, but he isn’t sure if it would be wise to jump straight into that kind of conversation.

_ You: Just reading a script my agent sent me, something about a new t.v show he thinks I’d be good in. _

_ R. Malek is typing... _

Charlie leaned back in his seat. He wondered what Malek was doing at the moment. If it was nine p.m in Hollywood, so if his math was correct, it’d be around midnight in New York. What was he doing up?

_ R. Malek: that’s nice to hear! I hope it’s a good fit for you. My agent never seems to know what kind of roles I need, especially after doing intense shoots. _

That caught Charlie’s attention.

_ You: And what is it that you need? _

A pause, a lapse between messages, and Charlie realizes just how that phrase could be taken.   

_ R. Malek is typing… _

Nervous, Charlie watched the screen. The bubble signifying Malek’s response appeared and disappeared rapidly before he chose what to say

_ R. Malek: I think you know exactly what I need, Charlie. _

A message, written in text, that when straight to his dick. Feeling himself grow harder by the minute, he unzipped himself and took a breath.

_ You: Do I? _

_ R. Malek is typing… _

_ R. Malek: if the shower was anything like how you are on a daily basis, yes. _

_ R. Malek: call me. _

_ R. Malek has left the chat. _

Without hesitation, Charlie clicked on “video call.” The call rang thrice before Malek picked up, with a live video of himself taking up the majority of Charlie’s screen. His hair, usually styled to a fault, lay mussed on top of his head, and a lamp from nearby cast a soft yellow light onto his body. The video only showed his mid-chest and up, but Malek was breathing deep as he looked into the camera.

“How are you?” Malek asked, giving Charlie a sense of whiplash,

“Uh, good?” he replied, confused and horny, which was never a good combination.

“No, Charlie,” Malek said, voice tinted with sarcasm. “I mean right now, how are you?”

“I’m hard.”

Malek let out a laugh. “Points for honesty, I guess.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Are you saying that you aren’t?”

Moving in his seat, Malek shuddered for a split second. “Whether or not I am doesn’t matter, I’m taking care of it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Charlie took a closer look at the other man. Now that he noticed it, Malek had been rocking ever-so-slightly in his seat ever since the call started.  _ No way _ , Charlie thought,  _ there’s no way he’d actually call me during something like this.  _ Malek continued to move, obviously trying not to show his activities by holding his mouth shut as tight as possible.  _ Would he? _

“Less,” Malek said, gasping under his breath, “less about me. What’s this role you mentioned earlier?”

Charlie decided to test his theory. “Well,” he started, “it’s the role of a man who has a one-night stand that turns into something more when he and his partner realize that they don’t want it to be a singular ordeal.”

“What-, what’s the man like?”

“Oh, you know, tall, athletic, has a penchant for fucking pretty boys.”

A groan, cut-off but still there, came from Malek as he closed his eyes. “How does he fuck them?”

Charlie’s voice dipped down, turning husky. “However they want him to.”

“God, Charlie, you wouldn’t like to know what I’m doing right now, it’s completely unprofessional.”

“I know what you’re doing, baby. You’re not nearly as stealthy as you think you are.”

Malek stilled. “You’re okay with this?”

“How could I not be? You’re beautiful like this.”

A low moan came out of Malek before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Charlie tsked.

“No, let it out. I want to hear you.”

Malek’s hand fell to his side as the movement started up again, more frantic than before. Malek seemed to be bouncing in his seat with urgency, letting out pants as his head fell back.

“What are you thinking of, princess?”

“I’m thinking of you, Charlie,” he said, slamming himself down once more. “I’m thinking of the fact that I ordered a seven-inch dildo and even as I use it, it isn’t enough. It isn’t nearly as thick or as long as your cock.” His speech pauses as his back arches, and even though Malek’s face is out of the frame, Charlie can hear him say “it isn’t you.”

Charlie groaned, moving his hand to his dick. “How about I give you an idea.”

“Yes, Charlie, please.”

“Here’s something just for you, sweetheart. Next time I see you, I’ll bring you something special to use and remember me by, hm? Does that sound nice?”

“Oh my-, oh my God,” Malek says, growing louder with each movement.

“After I give it to you,” Charlie says, jerking himself in time to Malek’s bounces, “I’ll take you home and spread you on my bed. I’ll tie your pretty little wrists together so you can’t touch yourself, and I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Please, Charlie,” Malek whimpers, shifting to hold onto either side of his desk to gain any kind of momentum he can as he slams his ass down onto the toy just out of frame.“Tell me how you’re going to fuck me.”

Charlie looks straight into the camera, straight into Malek’s eyes, half-lidded shut from arousal. “I think I’ll fuck you on the bed, first. You’re too delicate for anything else, darling.”

Malek lets out a hoarse shout. “Can you-,” he swallows his moan, trying to form a single sentence, “can you fuck me so hard I won’t be able to stand?”

“Of course, princess, of course,” Charlie says, I’ll fuck you to the point where you can’t get out of bed, and just as your strength finally comes back to you, I’ll fill you up again and again, driving myself into you until all you know is my cock and the bedsheets wrapped around you.”

Changing his angle, Malek starts to grind against the toy, imagining Charlie there with him instead of through a screen. His arms, thick and muscular, linked around Malek’s chest as he roughly fucks the Egyptian. His hands pinning him down, unable to do anything but take what Charlie feels he deserves. Coupled with the increasing hits on his prostate, he can’t hold himself back. “Charlie, fuck,” he says, “it feels so good.”

“It’ll feel even better when I’m there with you, doll.”

“I can’t fucking take it, oh my God,” he pants, sweat-soaked hair plastered to his forehead as his legs begin to shake. “It feels so good, so fucking good.”

“Say my name, baby.”

“Charlie,” Malek groans, pitch raising as he brings himself down again and again, nailing the toy inside of himself, practically attacking his prostate. “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie-, oh fuck, I can’t keep going.”

Feeling himself begin to let go, Charlie says “just a little longer, princess; just hold on a little longer.”

“I can’t,” he sobs, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. “Charlie, I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Charlie replies, voice stern. “If you can hold on for another minute, I’ll do whatever you want; I’ll take you to dinner, wherever you want, baby.”

“It hurts, God, it hurts.” Malek’s chest shakes with the force of trying to keep his release at bay. “I want to come so bad, Charlie.”

“I know, love, I know.”

“Please,” Malek begs, feeling the toy’s girth inside himself, feeling everything because it’s all too much and-

“You can come now,” Charlie says, and he lets go. At the same time, the heat building in Charlie is let loose, and both men feel their worlds shake as they let everything go. Charlie can see Malek’s eyes scrunch shut, tears sliding out as he lets his orgasm leave him.

Slumping forwards, Malek breathes deeply as he rests his head on his arms, barely maintaining eye contact with the camera as he tries not to let tiredness take the best of him.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Charlie asks, concern melting into his voice after a few minutes pass in silence.

“Yeah,” Malek says, voice weak. A moment passes, and then, “were you serious?”

“About what?”

Malek smiles, “the dinner you mentioned. Could we-, could we actually try that out?”

His heart soars above the stars in the sky, and Charlie can’t stop a smile from breaking on his face. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

Malek grins, briefly erasing his fatigue. “I’ll be back in California on Thursday morning,” he says. “Would that be good?”

It doesn’t matter what Charlie’s schedule looks like for the week, he doesn’t even text his agent to ask if he’s free. “Thursday is perfect. I’ll swing by your house that night, say seven p.m?” Malek nods. “See you then.”

“Goodnight, Charlie.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used skype in my life and frankly, it's horrifically obvious.
> 
> as always, comments fuel me! I love hearing feedback, and if you have any suggestions, just let me know!
> 
> my tumblr is @ramimalekbi
> 
> next up: a dinner, a car ride, and someone finally gets referred to by his first name by charlie!
> 
> I also have a mazlek valentine's day idea in my head ;)
> 
> if rami, charlie, or my father ever see this, I'll use the new toaster bath bomb from lush.


End file.
